


"the five things and a you"

by rhythmandbeat



Series: the galaxy that i'll offer just for you [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmandbeat/pseuds/rhythmandbeat
Summary: The five things Woojin likes about their newly added member, Woong.





	"the five things and a you"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to water the tag in hopes of flourishing this more.

_I. His smile_

Woojin likes his smile a lot.

  
It’s in the hallway of Brand New Music is when he first meets the famous trainee that Youngmin, Donghyun, and even Daehwi are raving about. The trainee who is nice, the trainee who is the next main vocal material, the trainee who has all the love of his hyungs and even his dongsaeng.

It’s passing and a coincidence is all that it is. He’s there to practice when a boy (a man?) who looks way younger than him comes out of the practice room.

He’s pretty, is all that Woojin thinks and then the boy (the man?) in his long black padding is bowing down in front of him.

“It’s nice to meet you.” The boy (the man?) says and meets his gaze.

Woojin can’t help but nod back at him, dumbfounded by the presence in front of him.

“Ah, I’m Jeon Woong.” He offers his hand for a shake. Woojin takes it and Woong has his other hand under his right one and then he smiles.

The other one smiles and Woojin hears a sudden thud inside his heart. He does not see it coming. Nobody gives him a warning about it.

When the other smiles, his eyes even disappear. And Woojin feels like his world halts into a place and he wonders if Woong can still see him with those eyes and that bright smile. He wonders what he thinks of him.

“You’re Park Woojin sunbae-nim, right?” The other shyly asks and he just nods as an answer. “Finally. Glad to meet you.”

He opens his mouth to answer but his voice refuses to cooperate with him. He wants to reply because he’s always been curious about the other but he finds no perfect word to say. He’s too taken to form proper sentences for the other.

“Woong!” Someone yells.

Woong looks at the undefined owner of the voice and exhales loudly (the kind where it feels like he’s nervous) and says, “Thank you for the time today, Woojin sunbae. My vocal teacher needs me. I’ll see you!”

Before Woojin can say anything (a simple bye would suffice but of course it’s not him if he manages that), the brown haired boy waves with both of his hands, all the time smiling at him, and runs to another room where his teacher must be waiting.

And Park Woojin stands there, all open mouth and stuttered excuses, berating himself as he opens the door to the practice room and is greeted by absolute silence.

But he hears the sound of his heart. A little shaky and a little unsure but Woojin knows it’s there. He accidentally glances at himself in front of the mirror and spots the tiny blush forming on his cheeks.

“It’s the heat.” He reasons, fanning himself for no reason.

But he knows he’s lying. It’s January and it’s winter.

 

_II. His voice_

There is something about the way he sings that sends tingles all over Woojin’s body. Once Woong has been decided to join their team, he’s looked forward on his capabilities. He’s heard all the others sing praises towards the newest addition to their group yet not once he’s seen them for himself.

But then he’s here and it’s like he’s being in a front row in Jeon Woong’s own show. Inside their shared bedroom, he’s sitting on his own bed, eyes closed, earphones sticking inside his ears.

  
_When I’m with you_  
_Another way now_  
_Like we’re supposed to do_  
_Take you to the back now_  
_I’d take a shot for you_  
_Wasted every night_  
_Gone for every song_

  
He stands there, hands frozen on the towel he’s drying his hair with and mouth hanging wide. There’s something pleasing about his voice. It’s thin yet powerful. Woojin is not a vocal per se, yet he thinks his roommate sounds a lot better than any of the people he’s heard singing before.

He keeps wanting to hear more from Woong. He keeps wanting to listen more to the wide range he has and wants to listen to all those ranges.

His reverie is cut when Woong smiles at him, pulling off his right earphone.

“How long have you been standing there?” Woong asks innocently, head tilting on his right side and eyes wide breaming with confusion.

Woojin wonders if the elder is mocking him with the way he looks at him right now. Like Woong knows that Woojin knows he’s caught him on act and he pretends he doesn’t. Or maybe that’s just how Woong really is.

The younger shakes his head off and jumps on his own bed after shrugging his shoulders and pretending like he cannot hear the loud thumps of his heart beat.

“Woojinie?” How does his hyung’s voice changes from the way he sings to the way he talks, Woojin wonders.

He hums in reply.

“Good night.” Woong greets in darkness as he turns off the lamp beside his table.

Woong is met with silence because Woojin knows he’d stutter if he replies.

  
_III. His fears_

Liking Jeon Woong is easy. Accepting and liking him as a member of AB6IX has been as natural as breathing. He’s easygoing and kind and Woojin is thankful that he doesn’t have to adjust so much.

But when he hears a crack of voice in the practice room, he hears a heart breaking, as well.

On the floor slumps a sweaty Woong with his head buried in between his legs. This is something new for Woojin. His hyung has always been, to say the least, one of the sunshines he’s seen aside from Daehwi. To see him like this is frankly, devastating for him.

He watches the elder shakes his head off and sighs to put his mic nearer his mouth. It’s a note that Woong has been trying to sustain the past few days. The vocal teacher had even asked him the last time if he were even worthy to become a main vocal.

Which Woojin would like to counterpart. Woong has been an imperfectly perfect main vocal. At least, for him. He’s biased, then.

The voice cracks and he hears a body thudding loudly on the floor. Woong has his right arm covering his eyes. Woojin can see how sweaty his gray hoodie is.

Woojin stills.

He stills the moment he hears a loud sobbing. There’s an internal panic rising inside his mind. Should he? Should he not?

But then it’s Jeon Woong. It’s his hyung.

So he carefully strides to where the other is lying and pulls the elder’s hand away from his eyes to sit properly in front of him. Woong’s face is full of confusion and mark with strained tears.

Woojin has the urge to wipe them away.

However, the elder has the audacity to look away, running his free hand on his face to wipe the tears, and puts on a smile that somehow kills Woojin inside.

“Hyung.”

Woong shakes his head off and shushes him with the fakest eye smile he’s seen from the elder. “Don’t. I’ll be okay, Woojinie.”

“No, hyung. You’re not.” He tells him stubbornly. “But it’s okay not to be okay.”

Woong avoids his eyes and says, “I’m sorry I’m holding back the group.”

“What. What do you mean?”

“Maybe if I were a bit more popular and have more fans then maybe we could have won any awards for our comeback? Maybe if I could sing higher and much better then maybe I would be able to bring in more fans? Maybe if I tried harder then maybe our group’s chemistry is better? Maybe just---”

  
“Or maybe you should stop doubting yourself?” Woojin comments. Woong suddenly freezes and slowly looks at him in unidentified look. “It’s not your fault that we couldn’t get any awards and I’m sure as hell ABNEWs would tell you just that. I’m sure that everything is going to be in perfect timing.”

He’s heard nothing but silence and watches Woong’s tears still flowing from his face. He runs his thick thumb on Woong’s face and smiles. “Just like how you were the perfect member who was given to us in the right chance --- perfect chance and perfect timing. It’s not going to be about winning. It’s all going to be being happy.”

“I don’t I’ve ever contributed to the group. I was not able to write or compose or even choreograph.”

“That’s because it’s not yet the time for you to do so.”

“I feel so so useless.”

Woojin’s hands come up to his face and determinedly says, “You are the perfect member to be with us, hyung. You should be reading what the fans are saying about you.”

“That I should not be part of the group?”

“That they are thankful that it’s you, Woongie hyung. They are happy that it’s you.”

Woong then drops the question. “Are you too, Woojinie?”

_What_.

“Are you happy that I’m part of your group?”

Woojin gives him a smile and Woong suddenly turns into a full sobbing mess. His hands shake as he envelops the elder into his arms. There’s something that he can describe the moment with Woong in his arms, his heart feeling like it’s experiencing a rollercoaster ride but now, right now, he’s perfectly contented without words at all.

“I--- I think so.” He answers honestly.

_And so much more_ , he’d like to add. Perhaps, next time.

  
_IV. His hands_

He wonders if Woong’s hands are soft or calloused. He wonders if Woong’s hands are long or short. He wonders if he holds his hand, would that fit perfectly together?

“Maybe ask Woong hyung?” Daehwi suggests at him.

Woojin suddenly turns around to see the youngest putting his hands on his waist, like judging him for his thoughts.

His thoughts --- did he say that out loud?

“Yes.” Daehwi answers and sits in front of him. “Why don’t you just goddamn hold his hands instead of wondering?”

“What?”

The youngest of the group manages to smirk at him and his stupidity. “Oh my god,” he mutters in pure mocking English accent. “you’re stupider than I thought.”

“What do you mean by that?” Woojin questions in pure confusion.

Daehwi is about to retort when the object of his “wonder” comes inside the kitchen and he watches him flex his arms to get something above the cabinet. He sighs wistfully and Daehwi looks at him like bro, we been knew all this time and Woojin wants to ask what he’s known but has to shut up especially when Woong looks at them with a cereal box in his hands.

“Good morning, my lovely dongsaengs.” Woong says in happiness and sits beside him. “What got you into thinking?”

“No—”

“Are your hands soft, Woongie hyung?” Daehwi suddenly perks up with THE glint in his eyes. Woojin hisses at him.

Woong then looks at his own hands and Woojin watches in fascination as he sees the veins on his arms and hands pop into his view.

The eldest among the three turns to him showing his hands, “what do you think?”

“Me?” Yes, Woojin, be dumber than possible.

He nods and offers his hand to him. “Come and hold.”

“Me?” He repeats, pointing at himself dumbly.

The elder still nods at him.

With shaky hand, Woojin slowly and awkwardly takes the offered hand. Once he does, he can’t help but sigh contentedly.

It’s like what he’s always imagined. Soft. Soft. Just like his hyung.

“Really?” Woong asks.

Woojin looks at Woong then at Daehwi in question.

“You said,” Daehwi answers for him and Woojin kind of wants to run away because he knows that he’s in danger now. “that Woong’s hands has always been what you imagined it to be.”

Woojin wants the Earth to eat him now.

“Do you think I’m soft?” Woong pouts at him.

Daehwi, in his peripheral view, suddenly winks at him. He is not sure whether to thank him or drown him one of these days.

Good bye, world.

“So do you?” He repeats. Woojin tries to take his hand away but he can’t. Not when Woong has a firm hold on his.

Woojin avoids him and looks in front of the table, taking a spoonful of cereal from his free hand and nods.

“Okay, good!” Woong then happily announces.

Park Woojin tries to take his hand again but still to no avail. But maybe, maybe, he really doesn’t. Maybe, he really isn’t resisting especially when the elder puts their joined hands under the table.

Woojin eyes their joined hands. His tanned hand kind of matches Woong’s white one.

  
_V. His lips_

There is something plaguing his mind lately. And Jeon Woong is the main reason of his crisis.

One moment he stands and plays with the other members the next thing Woojin knows Woong is running inside his mind. It’s not like he doesn’t like it. (On the contrary, he does.) But it’s just driving him insane.

The way he puckers his lips when he’s sad or doing aegyo on stage. The way he pouts every time he doesn’t get what he wants that Woojin gives up, at times, and gives him (he’s not whipped per se okay). The way Woong’s lips seem to be redder or is it pinkier every time he wets his lips with his tongue.

And the way he questions whether he wants those lips or not on his own.

Woojin is not sure, as well, whether the elder has been teasing him or giving him hints here and there but every time they stand side by side, Woong would use his eyes like a mirror and runs his tongue on his lips.

Every time he does, Woojin gulps.

This time, however, is different.

He’s trying so hard to forget about anything related about Woong’s lips. He shouldn’t even be thinking about them in the first place. He buries himself into trying to understand the manual to make himself useful in making the car that he’s been trying to set up for the longest time.

“Woojinie?” Woong calls.

“Hmm?”

“Woojinie.” Woong whines.

“Hmmm?” He calls back without taking his eyes off the car that he’s also trying to understand how the flying fuck he should build it.

“Woojinie.”

The boy closes his eyes and crashes a part of the car into his hand as he turns to look at the older one.

Woong, though, is just kneeling at his back and he’s too close, too intimate and lips too red for Woojin’s eyes to miss.

“Wh-t.”

“Do you think my lips are too red?”

What the fuck.

“Hyung?”

Woong is then smiling at his obliviousness and he’s not sure whether to be offended or what. “Do you think my lips are soft?”

“I--- what?”

Woong sighs and pouts at him cutely that his pupils shake whilst trying to not avoid his gaze. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“I---”

“Because I’ve been trying to hint on you for the longest time but you never say anything about it?”

Wait. What?

“I’ve been trying to like make you kiss me but you never got the hint, huh.” Woong, now, looks annoyed.

“I--- just--- wait, why do you want me to kiss you?”

“You don’t want to?”

“I do.” He says honestly and stops when he realizes what he’s said. “I mean, who doesn’t?”

“Well, I could think of few. Like --- Daehwi, for example.”

The door to their room suddenly opens and the aforementioned boy’s head pops in, “Which I will never think of, Woongie hyung. Thanks.” Woojin’s eye balls almost come out when he says the younger sticking out a tongue at them and closes the door again.

“So?” Woong hisses at him.

“Why do you want me to kiss you?”

Woong laughs and Woojin hears the angels singing along.

“Oh god.” Woong says in between his hiccups, flicking his forehead a little bit loudly, then traps his head into his warm hands and faces inches away from each other. “Because I like you.”

“Do you?”

“Don’t you?”

“I do but --- wait.” Woojin stops in his tracks, freaking out suddenly because it’s going to happen. Holy shit, it’s really going to happen. He’s going to kiss Woong and---

All his worries disappear because Jeon Woong, in his prettiest smile that makes his eyes disappear, warm and soft hands trapping his face in between and in his angelic voice admits, “I really like you and I would like you to kiss me.”

Woojin smiles.

Woong’s lips are soft. Woong’s lips are like jelly. Woong’s lips are perfect on his. Woong’s lips, in all honesty, are the sweetest thing Woojin’s tasted in his life.

Woong’s lips are addicting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat if you want me to write a prompt for 2woo only](https://curiouscat.me/whoojined) or my [twitter if you want to scream about 2woo with me](https://mobile.twitter.com/woongjined)
> 
> please do not forget to [stream breathe for clearer skin!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMJFEvHvmD0&list=PLNP7ibGiZ2Go1NMDy8hYOleyLiVIsXiwL&index=11)


End file.
